


Makeup Buddies

by lbk_princen



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, this is so self indulgent dkfjbhdg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbk_princen/pseuds/lbk_princen
Summary: Blue and Noah hang out. That's it, that's the fic.





	Makeup Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This really is so self-indulgent, I cannot stress to you enough that this was purely to make my own heart happy and is based more on headcanons than actual canon. If you're okay with that then read on and I hope you enjoy!

Blue held up her hand, admiring the fresh coat of sparkly purple paint adorning her nails. “You’re good at this,” she commented, rather surprised. Her hair was pulled back in two tiny pigtails, though one stubborn strand that had refused to fit into either kept slipping out from where she had tried to tuck it behind her ear. She didn’t risk fixing it, fearing that she would ruin the work of the artisan seated cross-legged in front of her.

 

“Mmmnn,” said Noah, not pausing in his work on her other hand. His fingers were freezing, as usual, and being with him caused a drain on her energy that made her chilly, but that was why she had wrapped herself in one of Persephone’s shawls. His hands were completely steady and didn’t waver in the slightest as he applied more nail polish to her other hand with neat, even strokes. She had done the same to him earlier, in a deep shade of green, although she had been much sloppier than this. She didn’t consider herself bad at nail painting, but she was prone to the occasional slip up that required the deft fixing with a swipe of her own nail in the crease of where his flesh met nail. 

 

“No, seriously,” Blue insisted. This looks really professional.” 

 

“I wanted to work at a salon when I was younger,” Noah mumbled in reply, dipping the brush back into the polish bottle for more paint. “My sisters taught me how to braid hair and paint nails. I used to like to do their makeup.” 

 

“Huh.” Blue watched his face, then his hands as he went back to painstakingly painting her fingers. “We can do makeup after, if you like,” she offered. “I don’t have much of my own, but I could probably raid Orla’s room. I borrowed these from her, after all,” she added, gesturing to the wicker basket sat beside them on the grass filled with different nail polishes.

 

A faint smile flickered up on Noah’s face. “Sure,” he murmured. 

 

“It’s been awhile since you’ve had someone to indulge you on this,” Blue observed, her voice gentle. Noah just nodded. She carefully put her finished hand on his knee in a comforting touch. The warmth was quickly sucked out of her skin, however. “Boys suck,” she said.

 

“They kinda do,” Noah agreed quietly. “That’s why I like girls.”

 

Blue laughed at that, and Noah smiled again, a bit wider. 

 

Once Blue’s nails were finished and Noah deemed them appropriately dry, Blue went and nabbed a makeup bag from Orla’s vanity. Only Persephone and Blue and a couple other cousins were home tonight, the rest of the 300 Fox Way residents being out for a rare ladies night at the movies. Blue had been invited along, but she had elected to stay home and do her homework. She had been laying on her bed, working on her philosophy paper when a small stone had bounced off her bedroom window. When she got up to look, she had seen Noah on the ground below, smiling and waving up at her.

 

“What are you doing here?” Blue had called down to him.

 

“Trying to get your attention!” he had called back. “Want to hang out?”

 

Blue had said sure, if he didn’t mind that she painted her nails while they did. Noah offered to paint them for her.

 

In the present, Blue shut the rear door behind her as she walked back out to where Noah was seated, waiting for her underneath the beech tree. Blue sat back down, and unzipped the makeup bag, but paused when she caught sight of Noah’s hands. “What happened to your nails?” she exclaimed.

 

Noah turned his hands over and looked down at them. The nail polish Blue had applied was gone. “Oh,” he said, sounding disappointed.

 

Blue’s mouth twisted sympathetically as she watched sadness drip into his face. “That’s too bad,” she said, scooting closer to him. “At least you can still do mine, right?” She showed him her nails, skillfully painted, and gave his knee a comforting bump with her own.

 

“I was looking forward to you doing my makeup,” he said, keeping his eyes focused somewhere a bit to her left.

 

Blue chuckled. “It’s probably better this way. I’m not good at other people’s makeup. I’m barely good at my own makeup.”

 

“You’re beautiful without it.” If it had been any other boy saying it, she would have felt flustered and assumed they were flirting with her, but from Noah it just felt like truth. 

 

There were no motives behind the words; he was just telling her what he thought. It made her feel warm, even despite the chill of his physical presence. She smiled, and elbowed him playfully. “You are too,” she said, still smiling. He looked at her curiously, but didn’t say anything else. 

 

Blue held the makeup bag out to him and shook it encouragingly. Noah took it from her and turned it upside down, the contents spilling into his lap. 

 

While Noah worked on her face, they made small talk about salons and skateboards and why the mistreatment of guys who like makeup is a feminist issue. He did her makeup with the same proficiency as he had done her nails. His hands were steady and his touch was gentle but firm. When he was finished, Blue pulled out her phone and put on the front camera to admire his handiwork. The person on her phone looked like someone out of a 90’s teen fashion magazine. 

 

“This looks great!” she exclaimed. He had given her subtle smokey eyes, which was a look that whenever Blue tried to do herself always looked more like she just had horribly smudgy eyeliner. Her lips were painted a lovely shade of lavender that she had previously thought she could never pull off. She grinned at Noah, and he smiled back, giving her a thumbs up. “Let’s take some pictures for Instagram,” she said, raising her phone.

 

Adam and Blue had made an Instagram account for Noah a while ago, and he loved it. He was always borrowing Blue’s phone to take selfies, and he also took lots of pictures of the St. Agnes graveyard and Henrietta’s forests at nighttime. It was a private account, so that his family couldn’t stumble upon it and cause some upset, but Blue thought his enthusiasm about it was cute. 

 

Blue took a couple quick ones of just herself, then she made Noah get in-frame too, and he shyly avoided looking at the camera for a few, then offered a tentative peace sign. She kissed his cheek, but didn’t take a picture. She did, however, take a picture of the nice lipstick stain she’d left on his smudgy skin. He wiped his cheek with his hand, and it completely disappeared. When she posted the pictures to her instagram, she captioned it “Makeup buddies” with a kissy face emoji. 

 

Noah laughed and Blue rolled her eyes when Gansey commented, minutes later, “Noah, is that where you’ve been this whole time?! I need your help changing light bulbs!” 


End file.
